


The acceptance of a Lily

by DaughterOfHV



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfHV/pseuds/DaughterOfHV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the lily for his parents gave to him the right answer, gave  him the permission, the acceptance to marry the Dark Lord. Maibe others would've just pointed theyr fingers at him, but it was ok. In a sea of uncertainty, he found his answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The acceptance of a Lily

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordVoldemort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordVoldemort/gifts).



> Hey there! My first HP/LV lemon. Hope you'll enjoy it! Isn't only a lemon, it's a plot too, even if i think that isn't the best, i think that you, my readers will decide this. Please keep in mind that English isn't my native language, so...sorry for the mistakes! Enjoy reading it! Update.   
> \----  
> I'm editing this a little, it is so terribly written. Ok, more than edited it. Took the lemon part away completely, it was so ...terrible that I didn't wanted it to destroy this. Maibe I will rewrite and repost it. Until then, I will let a small version here, that will seem childish and terrible, but I liked writing it. I had great memories and met wonderful people in the year this was written. Thanks everyone for the support

“So, Potter. Are you ready to die?”, asked the Dark Lord while approaching the boy. His features, very similar to those of a snake, glittered in the moonlight. There was silence while the boy looked up, meeting his enemy’s red eyes .

Trees rustled in awaiting a response. And while behind the young one, one could see a burning village; in front of him was his enemy. “What will you do, Potter? Behind you is the village, look at those pathetic muggles; and in front of you is me. What will you choose? Death? Because you can not leave, there are wards that will stop you from doing that.”

“I will go to that village which is on fire and try to help the people who have no way to escape.”

Voldemort grinned and took another step towards the boy.

"Foolish boy." Said the man.

“You know how it is to be a defenseless child, do you not , Tom?”

Suddenly, the boy with the green eyes was thrown against a tree. “Do not call me Tom”, the Dark Lord hissed furiously. ‘Why, you ...’

“Potter, I will tell you this once, and once only. Do not call me Tom. My name is Lord Voldemort.”

Harry looked in his eyes. They were red, full of rage which made the boy shudder. A smirk appeared on the face of the man with the characteristics of a snake. “You, boy”, the man began, lifting his hand, placing it on Harry 's cheek. “To say”, he continued, his free hand slythering around harry's waist. “Why is that village in flames?” Harry 's eyes were big, glowing eerily in the light provided by the consuming fire.  
"The ...” The boy took a deep breath and looked into the eyes of the most powerful wizard of the  
century. “Why did you do this?”  
”Because ...”, Voldemort replied, pulling the young man closer, ”I can. Because nobody does. For them, it does not matter that the children were abused”, hissed the man. lifting his and, he continued to look Harry in the eyes. “They ... are garbage. You know what kind of life you had at the Dursley’s.” Harry froze and started breathing irregularly. Voldemort stepped back and grabbed the boy by the shoulders. “Calm down, Potter.”  
Harry tried to breathe regularly and whispered “Why you care, Voldemort? Do you want to show everyone what a shitty life I had? What do you want from me?”

"No, Harry . I will not show anybody anything. I could not tolerate the abuse, I don't support this. never did. I am a Dark Lord, but I didn’t hurt wizards who have not yet chosen a side in the war."  
" We both know that I support the light. Why do you care? We are supposed to be enemies."

"Yes, we should be”, said Voldemort, watching the boy. "But there's no war, Harry." The boy flinched, shocked.  
"What?"  
"We decided, together with Dumbledore, to leave this war in the hands of others. We decided that we can not do that, not when we were discovered by the muggles."

Harry saw the man frown as he said the name ‘Dumbledore’.

Harry offered him a shy smile and said "So ... There's no war?"  
Voldemort looked around, then at Harry, and said "No, not as long as you agree to stay with me. You're not going to spend time with those...”, the man frowned in disgust. "...those animals. I warn you, do not expect a lot of kindness, laughter, or who knows what. You are a ... guest, Harry. A special one, yes, but that does not mean that you can order me around." The Dark Lord’s gaze softened and he put his hands on the boy's shoulders and pulled him towards himself. "Your choice, Tiny Snake?"

Harry blinked, surprised .

What to do? Could he trust Him? *When you met him again, please trust him, Harry,* Dumbledore whispered in his mind. “Okay ... I'll come with you, Voldemort. I do not understand what is happening, but I intend to find out."

"Okay, let's go", answered the Dark Lord, without showing the surprise he felt. He put his arms around the boy and disapeared.

The queasy feeling that apparating gave Harry made him dizzy when landing, which forced him to rely on Voldemort. "We're here, Potter. Come, I'll walk you to your room..."  
“No. I know the mansion. I do not want to feel like a prisoner", said the boy, frowning. Voldemort looked annoyed but gestured to follow him. Walking behind the man, the boy didn’t noticed the victorious  
smile on the man’s face.  
*He had won, Potter was his. But he would not harm the boy. He needed powerful wizards, and Potter, with his strength, would help in the war against the muggles. With a little practice, yes, a little training, Potter would be the perfect weapon. Oh, if they only knew ...*

(5 months later)

Harry entered his room and went to the bathroom. He undressed and entered the shower. All of his muscles ached, but that did not bother him. Voldemort thought he was stupid? Oh, he was not. Harry knew that the Dark Lord trained him to be a weapon , but Harry understood that the man needed powerful wizards. He finished washing and went out from the bathroom with only a towel around his waist and his hair droping water on his body .  
Once in the room, he walked to the closet tired. "Mhmmmm. So this is how you always dress in the room, Harry?"  
Harry froze. He turned and saw Voldemort, dressed in black robes.On his chest was written with silver *Lord Voldemort, Slytherin.*  
"What are you doing here?" Harry blushed , trying to hide in the closet." Voldemort looked amused.  
Voldemort approached the boy and grinned."I really admire your…suggestive position, Tiny Snake."  
"Pervert" Harry murmured , blushing harder. His right foot was back, he was ready to enter the big space destined for clothes, while the other foot was in front, leaving a lot of free skin exposed to the gaze.  
With a sudden movement, Voldemort pulled the boy into his arms. "Pervert you say?"  
The boy blinked, surprised . From what He noticed about the dark lord, it was that he did not tolerate to be touched or touch others.  
"Mhmmhmm pervert ... manipulator."  
Voldemort frowned and released the boy. "Manipulator." Harry understood what the man wanted . He did not answer, however. He turned to his closet and grabbed a pair of boxers, a pair of jeans, a green shirt and socks, then a silver robe that reminded him of his Invisibility Cloak .  
He sat on the bed and began to explain, ignoring the annoyed look that was given to him. "you're a Manipulator. what I mean is... you tried to keep me in the dark. You know I would fight, hell, I do not want the wizarding world to disappear. I’m forced to choose between wizards and muggles. I choose wizards, and I choose to lose people in the muggle world. It isn't like me. I'm not so innocent anymore. It is us or them. And while there are great muggles... I need our world safe. I cannot lose anyone in the ancient world, our world, and if I believe what you told me, the wizarding world existed before the muggle world. " his voice became quiet while the man looked at him.  
The Dark Lord approached him and lifted his chin with a long finger. "That was my intention from the beginning. I wanted you dead, but now my thoughts have taken a different turn . I wanted you to fight, to be dead , don’t you see? I wanted to eliminate you as a threat. But now that I think about it, you can be my left hand." Voldemort paused, waiting to see if the boy understood. Harry raised an eyebrow, waiting for the man to finish what he meant . When he didn't, the boy tried to remember what the left hand signified. A flashback made him jump up, shocked .  
*  
(Two months ago)  
"Harry? My Lord said to give you this.” Narcissa offered him a book with a midnight-blue cover. In purple letters was written (Ancent pureblood traditions.)  
Harry nodded and began to read .  
(When a wizard proposes to another witch or wizard to be his left hand, it is practically a marriage proposal . He can accept or decline . Overall, they assume an unbreakable bond for life, which cannot be broken. If one accepts, on the SAMAIN night a ritual takes place, and the bond is accepted or declined by the dead and the living. )  
*  
"So you had everything planned two months ago," said the young man, unhappily. "Very nice, I’m the last who discovered, right? Thank you, I hoped that you will not keep me in the dark." Harry stood up and walked passed the man. He felt betrayed. Another person who controlled his life. He stopped when he reached the edge of the property. He could leave, but that would not help him with anything. It would create more chaos. He did not want that. He did not want anymore lies. But the question that tormented him was to accept the man? To be tied to him for life? He saw Bellatrix and shuddered when a picture of her and Voldemort engaged in the same bed, kissing, came to his mind. Harry knew that she would divorce her husband if her Lord wanted it. But such a thing would not happen. Before the final decision, think carefully. I do not have to change anything, after that Voldemort had ordered, because they have the same rights . That was one of the advantages that the bond provided.  
Maybe later he would regret it, but not now. Instinct led him to accept. Maybe it would save the man from himself.  
A smile appeared on his face. Oh, the man would not expect something like that. But before he wanted to do one more thing.  
He left the property and went to the only place that would make the final decision or not.  
He paused before the tomb of his parents, and placed two Lilyes next to their picture. "I'm sure you know what happens, I do not need to explain, no? I came here hoping that one way or another, you can give me a sign of what I need to do. I want to know that I am not making a mistake, as I did many times before. I will not go in the serpent's mouth without approval . What to do? " Harry did not expect anything. But when the two lily buds started to bloom, Harry froze. Instead of a normal flower, the two lilies had one flower that form two letters.  
On the bloom of his mother, was LV/HP. On the flower of his father, was HP/LV. Harry tried to understand .  
suddenly, a butterfly sat with a wing on a flower and a wing on the other , and the boy understood. It all started with them, it was natural to end the same. The shine of the butterfly’s red and green wings approached the two lilies, bringing them together, creating Easily a full flower, then the butterfly disappeared. The boy touched the petals they had become one , and noticed that the left side was a butterfly with wings oriented on LV and right for HP . the Petals leaned closer, , forming a infinity simbol , which had a snake and phoenix in its center. Harry smiled. His parents accepted .  
"Thank you, whispered the boy, gently kissing the lily . At that moment , He knew that the lily would not be destroyed by anything. It was magic in its purest form .  
When he arrived Back to the manor, the boy looked for Voldemort. But when he couldn’t find the man, he sighed and went to his room. Putting the robe down and taking a black leather jacket, he took a parcment and left a note. "I’m going in the muggle world.” But before he could finish writing the bedroom door slammed into the wall.  
"Where were you?" Voldemort was angry.  
"I made a decision. Where was I? I do not think that's your job, but you should be grateful that they gave me permission to--" He paused and took a deep breath. "to get engaged with you."  
The man frowned. "Who?"  
Harry smiled. "My parents." The boy held out his hand and waited. Voldemort took his hand. Maybe it was better to show him.  
"Can we go to their grave,please ? " The man looked at him carefully, but nodded .  
Harry smiled when they arrived there.  
The lily stood proud, shining, surrounded by an aura of pure magic, white magic and black woven together.  
Voldemort stiffened , then looked at the boy .  
"I didn’t expect you to thank them . I just wanted you to know . "  
Voldemort nodded. "Let's go back."  



End file.
